A Different Takouji Story
by Butler22
Summary: Its about when one of them dies, and Kouji can't cope with it, all he can do is remember what happened, not even his 'partner' can save him...ABANDONED. Sorry.
1. Haunted By Memories

Okay, its my first fic, so I'm not quite sure how I'll go with it.

**Warning: this fic contains Yaoi, slash, whatever you want to call it, but its basically Kouji X Takuya, so if you don't like it, then don't read it...YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Haunted By Memories

The depression has taken a hold of him.

Ever since that fateful day.

Ever since the accident, when one of the digidestined, one of them, died.

His brother.

His twin.

Ever since the car killed him, not even Takuya could bring him out of the depression that had Kouji in its jaws.

The jaws of darkness.

Dragging him under.

Suffocating him.

He can't escape from the clouds of despair that are threatening to consume him.

And he can't stop the memories from running through his head.

They consumed him.

All he can do is remember, and hope that it goes away soon.

**The Previous Week**

The day had started out so perfectly, how on earth did it go so horribly wrong?

"Kouichi, hey, wake up!" Kouji shook Kouichi into the awake world.

"What?" grumbled Kouichi, not pleased at having been woken up from his dream, _it was Izumi, I've been dreaming about Izumi for ages now, maybe I should finally work up the courage and ask her out._

"So, you were dreaming about Izumi again, weren't you bro?" Kouji said, laughing at the shocked look Kouichi gave him.

"Is it really that obvious?" Kouichi asked, feeling his face start to burn.

"Yea, bro it is" Kouji laughed as his brother tried to hide the red tint on his face.

"So you woke me up just to embarrass me about my dream, huh?" Kouichi grumbled at Kouji, who was still laughing at his twin.

The blue/black longhaired teen grinned as he shook his head and said, "Nah, that wasn't all of it anyway, I woke you to tell you that I'm going to the park with Takuya."

"Well, couldn't you have just left a note?" grumbled Kouichi, eager to get back to his dream, and to Izumi.

"No, because I know how you never see the notes, and then you blame me for not telling you where I was" Kouji said reasonably, heading to the door, "And now I'll let you get back to your beauty sleep!"

Kouichi threw a pillow at him, but it only hit the door closing behind Kouji.

Kouichi mumbled something about getting back to Izumi, then pulled the blankets over his head and went back to sleep.

Kouji just shook his head and smiled, looking forward to a day alone with his koi, Takuya.

Kouji was, literally, waiting by the front door for his koi to turn up. And when he finally did hear Takuya's footsteps on the path, he flung the door open and raced into Takuya's arms, as he had stopped and spread his arms waiting for Kouji.

"You took your time Kuya-kun" Kouji said, glaring at him, but still grinning to show that he wasn't really mad.

"Well Kouji-kun, you told me to be here at 8.30 am, and ere I am, if you wanted me to get here earlier, you should've just said so" Takuya replied, laughing a bit, and pulling Kouji's hair out of its ponytail.

Kouji pulled back a bit and shook his head to get the now-free hair out of his eyes. But all it did was make even more hair get in the way.

Takuya laughed at Kouji's failed attempt to rid his face of the shoulder length hair so he put his hand up and tucked the hair behind Kouji's ear, so it would stay out of his face, and which sent a shiver down Kouji's back.

"C'mon, lets go." Kouji grumbled at Takuya, annoyed that his koi could get his hair to behave when he couldn't.

Takuya just laughed and slipped his arm round Kouji's waist and pulled him closer.

Kouji grinned and leaned into the embrace. They walked like that until they got to the park, where they sat down against a tree, in the shade of it, and Kouji snuggled into Takuya's chest, who grinned down at him and wrapped his arms around Kouji protectively.

They sat like that, quietly, for a long time, until Takuya noticed that the sun had moved so much that they were now in the sun and it was getting a bit hot.

Takuya looked down at his koi, and was mildly amused to find that Kouji had fallen asleep on him. He chuckled softly and was hesitant to move just et, as his koi looked so peaceful and, according to Kouichi, Kouji hadn't had much sleep lately, due to his nightmares which woke both twins up in the middle of the night when Kouji wakes up screaming and drenched in a cold sweat. But he refused to talk about the nightmares to Kouichi, whenever asked, he would either walk away, or change the subject.

But, looking down at him now, Takuya noticed the frown forming on Kouji's face, and he started to get restless, almost as if he were running away from something. Kouji started to murmur inaudible phrases, so Takuya leaned down to listen to him and heard "no…not Kouichi…leave him alone…Kouichi…don't leave me…no…KOUICHI!" and then Kouji woke up with a start and sat up, smashing his forehead into Takuya's, as he had still been leaning down to listen to what Kouji was saying.

"Oww!" Takuya said, leaning back and rubbing his forehead, "What was all that about, Kouji-kun?"

"What?" Kouji said, surprised that Takuya had been leaning over him, who had been remembering the memories of the nightmare and hadn't heard what Takuya had asked, and hadn't even noticed that his forehead was really hurting.

"What were you dreaming of Kouji-kun?" Takuya asked again, smiling down at him, concern filling his eyes as he noticed that Kouji was drenched in sweat.

"N-nothing Kuya-kun, I-it was just a nightmare that I've been having lately, it-its nothing, really," Kouji tried to hide the fact that he was scared out of his mind about the dream, but he didn't want Takuya worrying about it, "We should probably head back now Kuya-kun."

"Alrighty then Kouji, lets go" Takuya said, waiting for Kouji to move so he could get up, and planting a kiss on his forehead before he moved.

"Oww, why is my head hurting?" Kouji exclaimed, as Takuya had kissed the spot where they smashed heads.

"Umm, well you woke up, and I was trying to hear what you were saying, and we smashed heads, I'm surprised you didn't notice it sooner, its already starting to bruise." Takuya said, smiling a little.

Kouji got up, and put out his hand to help Takuya up, who took it and scrambled up and wrapped Kouji up in a big hug. Kouji returned the hug and captured Takuya's lips with his own in a passionate kiss. Takuya, thrilled at having Kouji kissing him out in the open like this, welcomed it and added to its intense passion. Sliding his hands up Kouji's back under his shirt, Takuya heard Kouji moan and lean into him more.

Takuya smiled and broke away so they could breathe, and Kouji leaned against him.

* * *

That's it for now, sorry I left it there like that, gotta go and do other stuff now.

Let me know what you think of it please, its my first fic, and try not to flame me too hard if you really hate it that much.

If enough people review it, and like it, I will probably continue it, I don't know how long it will be, but if anyone gets hooked on it, and want to know how it ends up, let me know.

Butler


	2. A Quiet Time All To Ourselves

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon unfortunately:P**

Chapter 2: A Quiet Time All To Ourselves

Kouichi slept until 9.30, by which time Kouji and Takuya had already left, and were sitting in the park.

When he saw the time, Kouichi slowly got up, grabbed some clothes and went to have a shower, to wake him up. After his shower, he headed downstairs to grab some breakfast, and contemplate about what to do today.

As Kouichi finished breakfast, he heard the doorbell, and realized that he had forgotten that he'd invited Izumi over the previous day, while Kouji and Takuya were making their plans for the day.

Kouichi went to the door to let Izumi in, and found that she wasn't alone, to his dismay. Tomoki and Junpei were with her, grinning, and Izumi gave Kouichi an apologetic glimpse as she walked past, and whispered "sorry" in his ear.

"Hey Kouichi, I hope you don't mind, but we saw Izumi and she told us that she was coming to see you, and we decided to tag along, coz we haven't seen you or Kouji in ages." Junpei said, with Tomoki grinning and nodding beside him.

"Uh…yea…sure guys, come in." Kouichi stammered, standing aside to let them in.

Kouichi followed them through to the lounge room, where they had all made themselves comfortable.

"So, what were you two guys planning on doing today?" Junpei asked of Kouichi and Izumi, who both started to blush and find interesting things to look at on the floor.

"Well, we, uh, had planned on, uh, going for a walk through the, uh, woods" Kouichi said, thinking of the one place Junpei would never go, because he was afraid of the woods, after one particular sleepover when they were telling ghost stories and Junpei heard about a 'murderer' living in the woods, which, I might add, made him spend the rest of the night awake, staying up just in case the murderer decided to pay them a visit.

"Oh, well, umm, me and Tomoki should head off then, we don't really want to intrude or anything, do we, Tomoki?" Junpei said nervously, thinking about the 'murderer' living in the woods.

Kouichi hid a quick grin at this, hearing that Junpei was afraid of the woods that he had once loved to play in as a young boy, was quite funny to the rest of the group.

"Aww, but Junpei, you said we were going to spend the day with Kouichi and Izumi" Tomoki pouted.

"Yea, but that's before they said they were going into the woods" Junpei muttered, just loud enough that Kouichi heard, who quickly suppressed his grin, but the other two didn't seem to hear it.

Junpei grabbed Tomoki's hand and practically dragged him out of the Minamoto house.

As soon as they were gone, Kouichi burst out laughing, and Izumi, quickly figuring out why Kouichi was laughing, soon joined in.

"So, are we really going for a walk in the woods?" Izumi asked Kouichi, after they both managed to calm down and stop laughing.

"Yea, if you want to, its actually really nice in there this time of year, and I haven't heard from the murderer in a while, so I think he went on a vacation somewhere" Kouichi replied, laughing again.

So they walked out the back, only to be greeted by Wolf, Kouji's German Shepherd, who wanted to go with them. So Kouichi went back inside to get his lead and clipped it onto Wolf's collar. Then they walked out the back gate, and followed the path into the woods.

They walked in silence for a while, until they reached a little clearing, where they sat down and let Wolf off the lead to play, Kouichi knowing that Wolf would come (hopefully) when called, since Kouji taught him to obey his brother's commands.

Kouichi chuckled, remembering.

Izumi gave him a strange look, and asked "What are you thinking about, 'Ichi-chan?"

Kouichi blushed slightly at the nickname Izumi had given him, then, recovering slightly, said "I was just remembering when Kouji and I were teaching Wolf to obey me, the first time I ever commanded him to do anything, I told him to come, and he ran straight at me, and jumped on me, knocking me to the ground. That was one of the rare times that Kouji was actually laughing, like, real laughing, not faking it or forcing it, he was practically crying from laughing so much and he couldn't catch his breath for a while to tell Wolf to get off of me."

They both laughed at the memory, then realized the sun had moved and they were now in the sun.

They stood up to head back, but then realized Wolf wasn't there.

"Crap. If Kouji finds out I lost Wolf, he'll kill me for sure," Kouichi muttered, loud enough for Izumi to hear, as he started looking for the Shepherd.

"Well, weren't you saying before that you and Kouji were teaching Wolf to obey you? Why don't you just call him?" Izumi asked, smiling at Kouichi's worried expression as he searched for the dog, _Wow, he looks really cute when he's worried!_

"Wolf! Come here boy! Wolf!" Kouichi yelled, then whistled for the dog, just as Kouji showed him to.

He sighed with relief as he saw Wolf running towards them in leaps and bounds, obviously having fun and enjoying himself.

Kouichi told him to sit, before the dog came too close and had a chance to jump up on him. Wolf sat obediently for a sec, just long enough for Kouichi to walk up to him and clip the lead back on, then he jumped up at Kouichi, trying to lick his face.

"Down! Get down you mangy mutt!" Kouichi grumbled at Wolf, who just looked at him, wagged his tail, and then tried to run off.

"C'mon, 'Ichi-chan, lets head back," Izumi said, with a smile on her face.

"Uh, 'Zumi-chan, wait a sec, I've, uh, got something to tell you." Kouichi figured it was about time he told her; no one was around to listen in on them anyway.

"Yes? What is it 'Ichi-chan?" Kouichi had to look away from her eyes as she questioned him.

"Well, I, uh, Izumi, I, umm, I….."

* * *

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Don'tcha just LOVE cliffhangers!

Sorry to just leave it there, well, actually, I'm not **that** sorry, but anyways!

Sorry, I forgot to put a disclaimer on the previous chapter, but just so you all know, I'm poor, so obviously I don't own digimon, coz if I did, there would be lots of Takouji fluff in it, and plus, I'd be rich!

R & R please!


	3. Nothing But…Love?

**Chapter 3 – Nothing But…Love?**

**WARNING!**

**This fic contains slash, yaoi, ShonenAI, aka male X male pairings...You don't like...You don't read...If you read...You're agreeingNOT to flame...If you ignore this warning and you flame me because you don't believe in Takouji fluff, I think you're an idiot and I WILL ridicule you...YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

Back at the park…

Kouji looked lovingly down at the brown haired teenager sleeping below him, rubbing his sore and bruising cheek thoughtfully, thinking back to what just happened.

**10 Mins ago…**

Kouji had woken up to Takuya thrashing around wildly, obviously disturbed by a dream of some sort. Kouji suffered a beating before realizing he'd better get away from Takuya before he hurt him again. Not wanting to get hit anymore by Takuya's flailing arms, Kouji got up and climbed up the tree to get to a low hanging branch, then settled himself against the trunk and watched his koi sleep, peaceful once again.

**Present Time**

Takuya rolled over – as he was starting to wake up and couldn't feel Kouji next to him – expecting his arm to land on his dark-haired koi, but instead all his arm hit was the ground beside him. He sat up then and rubbed his eyes, looking around, confused, for his Kouji.

He reached an arm up and grabbed what he thought was a branch, with the intent of pulling himself up so he could go and look for Kouji.

Not only was he unable to pull himself up, but he also caused Kouji to yelp and fall down on top of him, because the 'branch' Takuya had grabbed was actually Kouji's foot.

Takuya smiled at his koi, who was sitting up, rubbing his head from where it hit the ground and glaring at Takuya for three reasons, 1 - disrupting his sleep, 2 - pulling him out of the tree, and 3 – hurting him more – his head was pretty sore because Kouji had hit his head on the ground when he landed on the ground.

Takuya just hugged Kouji and kissed his head to make it better.

"Better?" Takuya asked, cuddling up to Kouji, who was still glaring at him.

"Hmph." Kouji replied, getting up.

It was then that Takuya saw the bruise forming on Kouji's cheek, and as he got up, he asked Kouji about it.

"If you must know," Kouji said coldly, "It was you."

Takuya was shocked, at both Kouji's answer and the tone of voice he used.

Kouji smirked, seeing the confused and bewildered expression on Takuya's face.

"Well, unless you set out to beat me up, you were dreaming, or something, I guess. Your arms were going absolutely mental, you were flailing your arms around like you were drowning or something, and you hit me, a couple of times actually." Kouji said, softening up a bit to show Takuya he still cared.

"I'm … sorry, Kouji-kun, I didn't…mean to" Takuya said softly, looking at the ground.

"Hey, its ok, I'm ok, you didn't even know, baka, you were dreaming," Kouji said lightly, lifting Takuya's head by placing his hand under his chin and raising it, then kissing Takuya on the tip of his nose.

Takuya smiled softly and placed a gentle hand on the forming bruise, looking sorrowfully when Kouji couldn't help but hiss and wince at the touch, unable to hide the pain he felt.

"Forget it, Kuya-kun ((Takuya cringed when he heard Kouji call him that, he thought he didn't deserve it)) yes, Kuya-kun, don't worry bout it, kay? I'm fine," Kouji said, starting to get annoyed at Takuya. Sure, he was fine, the bruise would go away, Takuya just needed to get over it, because seriously, this wasn't the first time the brunette had hurt Kouji, was it? It's just that the other times, Takuya hadn't been as sorry as he was now.

"C'mon Kuya-kun, I'll let you make it up to me at home," Kouji said, with a mischievous glint in his eye, "And if you don't do it willingly, I'll MAKE you!" he added, grinning, when he saw that his last comment finally got a reaction from Takuya, who looked up fearfully, his eyes widened and he yelped when he saw the glint in his koi's eyes and the mischievous grin on his face.

Kouji started walking away, not bothering to wait for his answer, or seeing if he was following.

Takuya ran to catch up to Kouji, then slipped his hand into Kouji's hand, who squeezed it gently, and smiled at Takuya, glad that he had decided to come with him, instead of staying where he was and letting Kouji walk away, alone.

They went back to the Minamoto house, noticed Wolf was gone – much to Takuya's relief, as the dog didn't seem to like him much – and that Kouichi and Izumi were out – Kouji knew about their plans to spend the day together, and he had told Takuya – 'Most probably taking that stupid dog of Kouji's for a walk' Takuya thought.

They made their way up the stairs, and into Kouji's room, where they – very quickly – ditched most of their clothes – except their boxers – and crawled into Kouji's queen sized bed.

Takuya wrapped his arms around Kouji, who snuggled into his chest, burying his face in Takuya's warm chest.

* * *

Ummm…I can't think of anything for them to do at this moment in time…use your imagination! That's what its there for! Ok, I'll get back to Kouichi and Izumi next chapter, but for now, I'm just too tired…yawn…

So…thanks to those reviewers!

Even if one of them wasn't that positive…its still good to know SOMEONE can read (and understand) this stuff!

But seriously, thanks, I can take criticism as well as praise, so thanks for your comments

Enjoy, and don't forget to review!

Cheers

Butler


	4. The Calm Before The Storm

Contains yaoi – male x male pairings…you no like you no read, you read you agree not to flame, deal?

**Chapter 4**

**The Calm Before The Storm

* * *

**

"…love you," Kouichi said, looking away.

"You…love me?" Izumi stammered, a bit surprised and shocked that Kouichi had actually admitted that to her.

Kouichi nodded, squatting down and placing his hand on Wolf's head, rubbing his ears.

Izumi just watched him interact with Wolf, mulling over the meaning of Kouichi's statement.

Kouichi risked taking a peek at what she was doing, and caught her staring and smiling at him.

"I love you too Kouichi" she whispered, pulling him up and into a hug.

Wolf whined, trying to pull free from Kouichi's grip, but the blue haired teen held the lead tighter, not wanting him to run off again, or his twin would definitely massacre him.

After a couple of sweet moments of tonsil hockey, they had to surface for air, then they started heading back, Wolf pulling on the lead, eager to get back home.

They started walking back, holding hands, but then Kouichi pulled Izumi closer, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, and she replied by snaking her arm around his waist, so that she was snuggling into him, practically leaning into him for support.

They walked that way all the way to Kouji's, where Kouichi was staying for 2 weeks.

When they got back to the house, it was all quiet, '_too quiet, I wonder where Kouji and Takuya are? But they might still be at the park…highly unlikely, but possible._' Kouichi thought briefly, shutting the door behind them.

It wasn't until after Kouichi had let Wolf loose, that he noticed Kouji's and Takuya's shoes at the front door – meaning they were definitely here – then he mentally cursed himself for letting the dog go when he heard Takuya scream, a loud thump, and Wolf sounding like he was attacking someone, '_most probably Takuya_' Kouichi thought grimly, heading towards the stairs.

Kouichi raced up the stairs and into Kouji's room, where he had to laugh at the sight before him – Takuya lying on the floor, where he obviously landed after falling out of the bed, Wolf standing on the bed - no doubt where Takuya had been sleeping - and Kouji, looking highly amused at the fact that Wolf had all but attacked Takuya to get him out of Kouji's bed, where, Kouichi thought grinning, both boys had been sleeping in nothing but their boxers!

Takuya got up and glared at Kouichi, who was attempting, but failing miserably, at hiding his grin.

"Thanks a lot Kouichi! I _was_ comfy up there!" Takuya grumbled, "You think its funny, don't you? Well, let me tell you something – its NOT! Now stop laughing at me and get that damn dog outta here Kouichi!"

Kouichi just burst out laughing again, and pointed at his longhaired twin, who, when Takuya turned around, just buried his head in Wolf's side, and the brunette could see that his koi was shaking uncontrollably.

Takuya got a bit worried then, he didn't quite know what was wrong with Kouji.

But when Kouichi saw Takuya's angry look turn to concern about his brother, Kouichi stopped laughing pretty damn fast and called out, "Kouji!"

Kouji's head shot up at his name being called, and Takuya got a bit of a shock when he saw the tears running down Kouji's face, but then he saw Kouji smothering his grin and laughter as he wiped the tears from his face.

"Oh, so you think its funny as well, do you?" Takuya said, advancing on Kouji enough to kneel on the end of the bed.

Kouji, in turn, backed up as far as he could – which wasn't very far – until his back hit the wall.

Takuya started to crawl towards Kouji, a menacing glint in his eyes.

Kouji put his hands up in an attempt to stop his koi advancing any further.

Unfortunately for Takuya, one very big, extremely overprotective German Shepherd had slipped his mind.

Kouichi couldn't help but laugh as Takuya scrambled backwards – and fell off the bed _again_ – as Wolf growled and stood up in front of Kouji, once again, to 'protect' him from this 'creature' that keeps trying to get close – too close – to his master, with the intent of hurting Kouji – or so Wolf thought.

Kouji let out a huge – and obviously fake – sigh of relief and smirked at Takuya – who just glared daggers at Wolf – then Kouji put his hand on Wolf's head and gently pulled on his ear, grinning evilly at Takuya.

Kouichi walked up to the bed, and, at a hesitant nod and pout from Kouji, grabbed Wolf's collar and dragged the reluctant dog off the bed and out of the bedroom, shutting the door firmly behind him.

Only then did Takuya breathe a (real!) sigh of relief, but which quickly turned into a yelp as he jumped when Wolf attacked the door – Kouichi had obviously let him go once the door was shut.

Kouji just burst out laughing at the look on his koi's face, and Takuya remembered that he was gonna make Kouji pay for laughing at him before.

Kouji was laughing too much and didn't realize Takuya was still intent on punishing him for laughing at him, and the result of that was that Takuya got right up close to him, and then, on an impulse, started tickling him.

Kouji's eyes snapped open when Takuya first started tickling him, then they started watering and he had to shut them because he was laughing so much.

"Stop…cut…it out…Wolf…help…where are you…stop…Kuya-…-kun…" Kouji managed to gasp out a few words between his laughter, while Takuya just grinned like a maniac when Kouji tried to call Wolf, knowing that the door was shut and there was no way Wolf could get in, unless he somehow learnt how to fly through a second-story window, which Takuya seriously doubted!

Kouji stopped struggling as much, and Takuya saw that while he was still laughing, he was also gasping for air, trying to catch his breath and failing miserably as long as Takuya kept tickling him.

Kouji was shocked, but glad nonetheless, when Takuya stopped tickling him. He just lay still, with his eyes closed, while he caught his breath.

While his koi caught his breath, Takuya thought – for the hundredth or so time – how cute Kouji looked.

Kouji cracked one eye open the tiniest bit to find out why Takuya stopped, although he was grateful to his koi for stopping, Kouji just hoped nothing had happened to him – it was starting to sound just a bit too quiet to Kouji.

What Kouji saw made him frown bit, Takuya was staring at him intensely, but it also looked like he couldn't see him, he had a faraway look in his eyes that unnerved Kouji.

Kouji opened both his eyes fully, and sat up to find out what was wrong with Takuya.

But the moment he sat up, Takuya lost the faraway look that was in his eyes and pounced on Kouji, hugging him and knocking him back down onto the bed, with Takuya on top of him.

Kouji tensed up, surprise evident on his face, he was totally shocked that Takuya just pounced on him.

Takuya pulled away when he realized Kouji had tensed up and not responded to his show of affection.

"What's wrong, Kouji-kun?" Takuya asked, worry etched on his face and evident in his voice.

"Huh? Nothing Kuya-kun, I was just about to ask you that, you were spacing out on me," Kouji said, "I was…uh…starting to…umm…worry," he finished in a whisper.

"_You_ are worried about _me_? The great Kouji Minamoto, the cold, hard, emotionless bastard is worried about _me_?" Takuya asked, awe and disbelief filling his voice.

"Of course I was, baka," Kouji replied, grinning slightly, "And I'm not _that_ much of a cold, hard emotionless bastard, am I?" he asked, with an air of mock hurt.

"Well…-

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 

**Disclaimer:- I own nothing but the plot…and what's left of my mind**

I got bored, so I wrote this, then stopped there, so if anyone's got any ideas about what Takuya can reply with, or what can interrupt them I would appreciate any ideas.

So…thanks to the reviewers, I'm sorry but I'm lazy and can't be bothered to reply to each one individually, but I appreciate them all…Tryin2BeAPoet, you're a dick but I cant seem to live without you! To all else, that's my best friend (I hope, I think of her as mine, anyway) and she's helped me through so much shit lately, I practically owe my life to her.

I will update soon…but until then, enjoy, and don't forget to push that little purplish colored button down there that sends me a review! (And please be nice!)

Cheers

Butler.


	5. Last Night of Romance Ever?

**Disclaimer:- this has yukai relationships in it – you no like you no read, you read you agree not to flame me. Got it? No? Then fuck off!**

**Chapter 5**

**Last Night Of Romance…Ever?**

Kouichi, after dragging Wolf from Kouji's room, letting him go, laughing at Takuya as he yelped when Wolf attacked the door, suggested to Izumi that they go to her apartment to give both couples some alone time.

Once inside, they went into the living room, where Kouichi started looking at all the photos on the mantel above the fireplace.

"Would you like a drink?" Izumi asked while she walked into the kitchen to the refrigerator.

"Umm…sure. I'll have whatever…doesn't worry me," Kouichi replied as he walked around the room, looking at everything in detail.

Izumi came back with two cokes; she had let her hair out so she could be more comfortable. '_God she's beautiful'_' Kouichi thought while taking the coke from her. She sat down beside him on the black leather couch.

"So what do you want to do?" asked Izumi in a much laid back way.

Kouichi couldn't help it; he lunged into a kiss with Izumi, which made her fall back into the chair.

They parted due to the lack of oxygen, so they just sat there staring at each other. Kouichi's eyes wandered all over her body, noticing every tiny detail about her, he'd never felt like this before. Izumi's blank face changed, she bit her lip as though she was thinking but her eyes were saying something else.

She stood up and stretched her hand out to Kouichi encouragingly. Her eyes penetrated right through him and sent shivers down his spine. He accepted the offer willingly and she led him to the elevator, then to the roof top.

The roof top was fairly ordinary, concrete everywhere. One isolated door was situated closely to the middle of the building, which was the entrance and exit to the roof top. The only thing the roof top had going for it was the huge expensive satellite dish and of course the 360 degree panoramic view.

Izumi's POV – thoughts

_Well no one's up here that's good…I think._

_Why is he looking at me like that?_

_Is there something in my teeth…what?_

_Oh his eyes just make me melt._

_I wonder if he knows how I feel about him_

_How my I love him_

_I just want to pounce on him, show him my passion_

_Wait…what am I saying?_

_What are we doing up here?...we have to go_

_Wha…what's he doing? _

_Why's he coming closer, no please …._

Kouichi's POV

"Ok so we're up here" I said to my angel but she just stared at me.

_I really have no idea what is going on, like I just kissed her out of no where, it's insane._

_What's happening with me? I have all of these urges to just do things with her but I can't, I won't let it happen._

_She's so beautiful, just like a goddess._

_I just want to gra…no…none of that…I can control myself…yeah, I'm in control!_

_But I can't help it, I have to get closer to her, just one kiss, it won't hurt anyone, just one!_

I move towards her with a feeling that can't be controlled or denied…

We lock into a kiss; our tongues are going berserk in a frenzied tonsil hockey match, fighting for dominance, me eventually winning over her.

My mouth feels like its compress sealed onto hers.

I bend my knees a bit and start to crouch down a little.

She just bends over, our lips still connected.

I slide my hands up her legs and then up under her purple skirt.

My hands slide under her arse and pick her up.

She wraps her legs tightly around my waist.

I'm leaning her up against the wall of the door's entrance.

Both hands slide out of her skirt and I place them on the wall.

Finally we part for air, Izumi's smiling at me, her rather devilish smile.

I lean in and start to kiss her neck so lightly and she starts to giggle.

Her fingers start running through my hair as I kiss her a little deeper.

She stops so I look up, her eyes are intense.

"What's wrong Zumi-kun?" I ask sincerely with concern.

Izumi's POV

_He's looking at me, come on ask him, come on._

"Why do you love me?"

_Oh great, I've scared him off, good one. Who asks that question? No one, not while making love, I'm such an idiot. IDIOT!_

Kouichi's POV

"Why do I love you?" I ask repeating the question.

"Hmmm, well that's easy, because you're the only person who can make me feel happy and sad at the same time, happy because you're with me but sad because I know that you will go away. You're the only one who makes my heart speed up and slow down at the same time. Every breath I take, I take an extra one just for you, the same with every heartbeat. Also because you're the only person who makes shivers down my spine when they say my name. You're my precious diamond amongst all the other rocks," I said in the most heart felt and honest way.

"That's why I love you, I love YOU Izumi," I exclaimed passionately.

Izumi's POV

_I never knew that he felt that way…about me. I must look so stupid just standing here without an expression on my face, but what can I say to that? I'm just afraid to show him how much I really care. Will he think I'm weak if I tremble as I start to speak? I feel like a fool, I can't just come out and say that the sun and moon rise in his eyes. I love him, of that much I can be sure and I just couldn't endure him not knowing. Come on just say it…say it…_

I touch his hand with the gentleness that I feel inside

He keeps looking at me with his brilliant blue eyes.

I pull him in, wrap my arms around him and rest my head on his shoulder.

I whisper so soft and sweet, the tender words "I love you!"

My eyes close and I feel his heart beat close to mine.

Normal POV

Laying in bed, with Izumi resting asleep on his chest, Kouichi wonders how his twin is doing, and remembers that he hadn't told Kouji where he was.

'_Oh, shit, I didn't tell Kouji where I was going. Hmm, I don't have my cell, plus he wouldn't answer the home phone anyway. Look at her, I wish I knew what she was dreaming about, she looks so peaceful. I'm so lucky to have her. What time is it? 10.30, I suppose I could walk home, even though I hate to leave her, but I don't want Kouji to worry about me. But I don't want to wake 'Zumi from her sweet slumber.'_

Kouichi slowly slid out from under Izumi's body, gently lowering her onto the bed. He got dressed as quietly as possible, then lightly kissed her forehead and whispered sweet words of romance, "I love you." With that he tip-toed to the front door and let himself out.

Somewhere on the other side of town… 

A drunk, drug over-user was _way_ over the limit, as he somehow got into some rich guy's garage and stole a Lamborghini Diablo and sped off into the night.

Back to Kouichi… 

Kouichi was crunching the leaves under his feet as he walked along the hard bitumen road, back home to his brother, back home to his twin.

'_It's such a nice night tonight, all of the stars are shining so bright and the temperature is just perfect. The sounds of all the insects and life of the night is amazing, I've never taken any notice before. I wish my girl was with me now, so I could take her hand in mine and walk with her. Mmm I can still smell her sweetness now, I'm in heaven.'_

Shibuya Bridge was in sight, only a few more minutes and he would be on it.

Kouichi stood at the pinnacle of Shibuya Bridge and looked over the side at the still water of the river. To disturb it would be a sin, but he couldn't help himself, so he threw a small rock in.

'_Look at all the ripples, ha ha that is so cool, I wish I could skip stones but it just doesn't work for me. Oh well, I best be getting home, I should be there in about 10 minutes. What a nice night.'_

Kouichi was walking on the foot path next to the wall surrounding the empty school which would be full of kids by 9.00 the next day. He could hear a car screaming around corners, seemingly drawing nearer, but with the maze of streets it was kind of hard to tell.

All of a sudden, the car tore around the corner, tyres squealing, and Kouichi turned to see a pair of headlights coming towards him, showing no indication of stopping or slowing down…

* * *

Well, that was kinda revamped. I know I had most of it already up, but I'm finding lots of old notes on it, and I have rewritten most of the next chapters…because I thought they sounded really crap. Sorry I haven't updated this in _ages_ but I was kinda busy with school and showing, and then I started writing a new story, and forgot about this one. But I _will_ be finishing it, well, it's technically already finished, but I just need to finish typing it up and post it, _then_ it will be done.

Thanks to for reminding me about this, and reminding me to finish it.

Cheers

Butler.


End file.
